


Shark Infested Water

by CreatureOfTheNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, F/M, Impact Play, Praise Kink, mob boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: Basically, this is a fic about a young girl named Kate whose father has borrowed mass amounts of money from a Mob Boss who is loosely based around Kylo Ren so I decided to just be honest and say it's Kylo. After realizing how much debt her father has left her with, Kate has to make a big decision. Work for Kylo for pretty much her whole life or submit to him sexually to pay her debt.I will continue to change tags as I go.





	1. Into the Shark Tank

     Kate stared down at the pavement below her feet as she tried to muster the courage to actually cross the street to the nightclub. She let a heavy sigh fall from her lips as she looked up at the building, neon lights buzzing in a few of the old building’s blacked out windows. This was not a good idea in the least. But what choice did she really have? 

     Taking a deep breath, Kate pulled every ounce of courage she had and stepped off the curb, letting her black heels fall in time with the music radiating from the building. She strode with confidence as she passed several people waiting in line behind velvet ropes, only stopping when she was face to face with two bouncers. She tugged a small black card from her coat pocket and held it out between her fingers. Without hesitation, the smaller of the two bouncers opens the door, letting the deep bassed music spill into the streets. Kate nodded her thanks and stepped in, various colored lights and the loud music consumed her senses as she raked her eyes across the room. 

     The large dancefloor must have held at least a hundred bodies moving along with the music, while several people crowded the bar. Looking a little closer, she found the neon sign signaling the VIP section of the club. She moved expertly through the crowd, not letting a single person touch her. Once again she came face to face with two bouncers, these men being much bigger than those who guarded the front door. She presented the card, rewarding her with a few confused looks from the bouncers. They made quick eye contact before one of them turning, motioning for her to follow him.

     Kate smiled at the other bouncer politely as he watched her closely, a hint of something in his expression that she couldn’t place. Soon she was walking down a long corridor, the left wall covered in a floor to ceiling mirror. It reminded her of the mirrors in a ballet studio she attended when she was young. She watched her own reflection for a moment as they walked, her hair laid in soft curls, framing her round face beautifully as her black attire contrasted well with her crimson lipstick. 

     They passed a few doors before making a right turn, a set of stairs coming into view. The bouncer stopped just before the stairs, turning to her abruptly.

     “I can take your coat ma’am.” She replied with a soft yes as she turned, allowing him to slide the wool coat off her shoulders, revealing what could only be described as a little black dress underneath. It was a tight-fitting strapless dress, the length stopping about midthigh, allowing her thigh tattoo to peak out the bottom. She turned back to face him, only to find him blatantly staring at her chest.

     “Up the stairs and to the right, you can’t miss him,” was all he said as he began to make his way back from where they came. She turned her attention back to the stairs. She slowly and carefully made her way up. As she came to a halt on the landing, she found herself standing on the balcony high above the dancefloor. She stepped closer to the hand railing, taking a moment to look over the crowd. From here she could really get a feeling for how big the club really was, but also how high off the ground she was. 

     Kate took a step back from the edge before turning to her right. A small VIP section occupied the space. From where she stood she could only see one person. One man to be exact. He sat with his back to her, his black hair fell just short of his shoulders. She could see he was seated in a lounged position, his arm lazily propped up on the arm of the chair he was seated in, a cigarette loosely held between this fingers. She could just barely make out several tattoos covering his arm, large patterns that disappeared under the rolled up sleeves of his back shirt.

     Kate stepped less confidently closer to him, unsure if he knew she was even there. As if he heard her thoughts, his free hand came up, motioning to her to come closer. She slowly crept closer, until she stood next to the chair he was seated in. He slowly brought his smoke up to his lips not looking at her. Now that she was closer, she could tell that he was a tall, well build man. She could see the muscles of his arms move and stretch the fabric of his shirt as he leaned forward and stood to face her.

     Kate soon found herself face to face with the man’s chest, the top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone, allowing her to see large patterns of tribal tattoos flow up his chest and neck, stopping below his jaw. He must have been almost a foot taller than Kate, his shoulders twice as wide as she was. She had to tip her head back to look at his face. His honey brown eyes caught her gaze as he seemed to stare straight into her soul. He wore a lopsided grin that sat well on his sharp features. Everything about his man made her feel like she was in danger, but she stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

     He took a step forward into her personal space, his expression changing as she simply stared up at him. She felt trapped under his gaze, wanting to run but her body wouldn’t. She watching him bring the cigarette back to his lips, taking a long drag before easily blowing the smoke over her head.

     “What is such a pretty thing like you doing in a shark tank like this?” His voice was deep and husky, just louder than the music playing on the floor below them. Kate couldn’t make her mind find the words she so confidently rehearsed in front of her bedroom mirror just a few hours ago. He chuckled softly, a grin spread across his face as she simply stared at him. “I would have remembered asking a doll like you to come to see me. So how did you get in sweets?” 

     “My-My father. He borrowed from you.” Kate stumbled over her words, she was downright scared. She imagined all load sharks being like the godfather, not this very large, very intimidating man standing in front of her.

     “Oh, you’re going to have to be more specific than that doll. I loan to many, many men.” For the first time since she laid eyes on him, Kate dropped her gaze to the floor. She shifted awkwardly in her heels, trying to collect herself. She closed her eyes, trying to take a few calming breaths when she felt a large hand softly slide under her arm.

     “Why don’t we go to my office sweetie. We can talk more privately there.” She opened her eyes, letting him guide her by the arm back down off the balcony. He kept his pace slow as they made their way down the stairs. Just a few paces down the hall from the VIP he stopped to open a door on the left side of the hall. He gently untucked his hand from her arm to lay it across her lower back, leading her into the room first.

     Kate tried not to think about how big his hands were, how just one hand covered almost her whole back, making her feel so small as she stepped into what she assumed was his office. The large room had many painting hanging on the walls, most of them being landscapes, but a few abstract pieces hung here and there. One wall of the room was one large bookshelf with hundreds of books overflowing from it, leaving a few stacks of books on the floor next to the dark wood desk that sat in the center of the room.

     She tried to think back to her woodcraft class to identify the wood when she heard the distinct click of the lock. She then became very aware of how quiet the room was. Not only was she trapped here, locked in, but the room was soundproof too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's quite short, but I just wanted to get this first chapter out there and see what people think.


	2. Sugar, Honey, Ice and Tea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives Kate a few options to settle her debt, but she is seriously considering just fleeing the country.

     Kate drew in a shaking breath of air after unconsciously holding it for several moments as Kylo casually leaned against the corner of his desk. The smug smirk that he wore never left his face as he reached across his desk. Kate watched as the muscles of his arms and shoulders flexed under his thin shirt, threatening to rip the material. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes that had been thrown unceremoniously onto the desk, flicking the pack open. He slides one out, placing it between his lips before offering the open pack to her.  
     "You look nervous doll." A hint of amusement played across his face as Kate slowly stepped forward, taking one from the pack and slide it between her lips. She watched him as he threw the pack back down, fishing a lighter from his pocket. After lighting his own cigarette, he leaned towards her, silently offering to light hers. A surge of... something... came over Kate as she fished her own lighter from the top of her dress and lit her cigarette, taking a long drag.  
     "You keep surprising me doll." He still wore a smug look as he took another drag, "My names Kylo, as you must know. Who are you, sweetheart?"  
Kat let the cigarette dangle between her fingers at her side as she responded, "Kate. Kate Myers. My father was Adam Myers." Kate watched as Kylos expression dropped from amusement to a hint of sadness.  
     "Oh hunny, I'm sorry for your loss. My debt collector told me all about your... predicament." Kate shivered as she remembered that specific encounter. A man she could only assume was apart of a biker gang kicked down the door to her father's home. She had been staying there to clean and get it ready to sell. She cried as she tried to explain the situation to the biker but he only told her to pay up or he'd be back for her.  
     "I had no idea that my father was borrowing money... Sir." Kate let that last word slip in, hoping to show that she respected him but was not ready for the look he gave her. He looked at her as if she was his prey, ready to be chased down and eaten. She diverted her eyes, her face began to heat up as she remembered the last time a man looked at her like that. She had been on her knees. Kate swallowed roughly as she continued speaking, "My father wasn't financially struggling. In fact, his business was finally taking off."  
     "Your father has been borrowing from me for years. He's racked up quite the bill sweetheart." Kylo's voice seemed to dip an octave as he spoke. "You could work for me sweetheart but half a million dollars doesn't come easy." Kate abruptly looked up at him. Fucking what?!? Half a million dollars?!? For what?!? After meeting with several people, Kate knew he had maybe $200,000 in assets if someone bought his business at the high end of the offer. His home was worth less than $70,000. Kate suddenly felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her middle, pulling the smoke to her lips.  
     "Sir," Kate's voice shook as she dared to look up at him, that hungry look still lingering in his eyes, "I have no idea why... I can't... What was he even doing with that much money?" He simply looked at her as she took another drag, before stepping forward to flick the ash from her cigarette into the ashtray that sat on his desk. She had stepped into his personal space to reach the tray and as she was taking a step back, he snaked his arm under hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gently, but firmly tugged her into his body, leaving her no choice but to lean into him if she didn't want to stumble in her heels.  
     Kate yelped softly, putting her hand on his chest to steady herself and her other arm over his shoulder to not burn him, and looked up to him, watching him take a drag of his smoke. She felt her face warm up as she leaned into him. His grasp on her was firm, but she didn't feel trapped. Like she could pull away at any moment if she wanted to. She wanted to, right?  
      She dropped her gaze from his face and tried to distract herself from his very warm body against hers. She could feel how solid he was below the clothing he wore. His peck muscle flexed under her hand as he set his cigarette into the ashtray. He felt like an immovable wall under her touch.  
      "I have a deal for you, doll," As he spoke, Kylo slid his other hand along her back, pulling her sideways, more to the front of him, "You could work for me. As a bartender or as my personal assistant." Kate watched his expression darken as she had no choice but to let his thigh slip between her legs as she was moved across him. Her hips pressed into his as his hands slide down her back, stopping just above her ass, to pull her more firmly to his body. Her hips shuddered forward as his thigh rubbed along her crotch, pulling a growl from kylo's lips as her hip rubbed against the very large bulge in his pants. Kylo ducked his head down to her shoulder, letting his hot breath dance across her exposed shoulder. Kate involuntarily leaned her head to the side.  
     " But that would take years sweetheart." Kylo's lips brushed her ear as he spoke, sending another shiver through her body. "Let me call on you, care for you, for the next two weeks, and I'll consider her debt paid." Kate dropped her head to his chest, feeling like jelly in his arms. If it wasn't for him holding her so tight, she'd likely fall to the floor. He gently nibbled on her ear for a moment, growling as her hips jerked forward once again.  
     "Sweetheart," kylo's voice was low as he spoke directly into her ear, "Why don't you go home, think it over. I'll send for your answer." Kate could only nod, feeling high as a kite as he slowly stood, keeping her steady with his hands. After a second she was able to take a shaky step back, remembering the cigarette between her fingers. She leaned over the desk and snuffed it out. Taking a moment to smooth her ruffled dress back down into place. She turned to find Kylo patiently waiting for her, holding his office door open.  
     Kate carefully stepped closer to him, not exactly trusting her legs to carry her. As she grew close, Kylo slides his arm back to her lower back, guiding her out of the VIP hallway. Near the end of the hall, they found a bouncer holding her coat. Kylo took the coat before she could and gently slide it onto her shoulders. He began leading her across the dancefloor, many people staring as they passed. Hopefully, they were staring at Kylo and not her, all of her previous confidence drained from her the moment Kylo stared into her very soul.  
     "My driver is waiting to take you home doll," was all Kylo said as he led her out the side door of the club. The cool breeze soothed her flushed skin as they made their way across the alleyway to a sleek black car. A man she assumed was his driver held the back door open as Kylo helped her into the backseat, even buckling her in. Kate normally wouldn't allow a man to treat her like a delicate child but she wasn't herself, and Kylo was no ordinary man. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing her door. She heard low murmurs being exchanged before the driver got into the car. Not a word was spoken in the car as she watches familiar streets speed by. Soon they were parked outside her father's home, she refused to ask how he knew where to go as he opened the door for her, bidding her a good night as she climbed the front steps.

 

  
     Kate slowly became aware of her surroundings, her sleep riddled mind refusing to wake up. She stretched her arms and legs out, spreading her whole body across the queen size bed as she groaned happily. Everything felt sore but stretching hurt so good. No doubt, she was sore from being up too late and those damn heels. Kate sat straight up in bed, the memories of the previous night flooding back to her. With a groan, she dropped her head into her hands. How the hell did she get into this? Oh, wait, her father. She rubbed her eyes trying to think. Her father didn’t even have half the money he borrowed in assets. She barely had $500 in her savings. She needed coffee.  
     Her coffee mug clinked gently on the counter as she continued to think of her options. So far she had a list of three.  
                          _Change her name and run away to a different country._  
_Work for Kylo for the rest of her life._  
_Let them kill her._  
     She refused to even think about the other option he had given her. That was definitely not on the table. By now she was clicking her nails on the counter impatiently, wishing she could afford to escape the country, but she had the feeling he’d find her somehow.  
     A knock at the door startled Kate, making her spill her coffee. She jumped from her seat, quickly making it across the house. As the second set of knocks rang out she opened the door, finding the postman holding a package. Confused, Kate signed for the package and closed the door behind her. Had her father ordered something before he died? No, this was addressed to her. She set the box on the counter, looking it over. It wasn’t very big, not too heavy. Maybe a pound or so. Slipping her pocket knife out of her back pocket, Kate cut the tape carefully to not harm the contents. She opened the box, feeling kind of excited to see what was inside. She was first met with crimson red tissue paper. She gently untucked the paper to find a small box in the center of more tissue. She opened the box to find a phone, a brand new Galaxy to be exact. She looked it over before clicking the power button. The screen light up, revealing it had a new message. From Kylo.  
     Kate gently put the very expensive phone down and rubbed her temples groaning. Did he seriously send her a phone? She sighed and picked it back up, opening the lock screen and clicking on the new message.

          _I hope you have made a decision._

Kate once again sighed. She gently put the phone back down and began walking circles around the counter for something to do. After a few minutes of just pacing she picked the phone back up. She began typing, then erased. Began typing again and erased the message again. She plopped down on the stool thinking carefully. After a few moments, she began typing again.

  
_I would like to work for you._  
_When do I start?_  
  
_Tonight. Your uniform is in the box._  
_My driver will pick you up at 7_  
  
_I will be ready._

  
    Kate turned her attention back to the box. She untucked more tissue paper and began pulling the “uniform” from the box. A black lace corset and black leather leggings now laid on the countertop. A small note at the bottom indicated she was to where the heels she wore last night. Her first thought was about fleeing the country, then she decided to try on the clothing in front of her. Maybe she'd get lucky and they wouldn’t fit.  
    Kate stood in front of her mirror and cursed. The “uniform” fit perfectly. The corset was snug in all the right places, pushing her already large breasts up, creating more cleavage then she knew what to do with. The leggings clung tight to her frame, making her legs look longer and the heels matched perfectly. As she stared at herself, she turned from side to side to get a better look. She had to admit, she looked damn good.  
    A little later she had to literally peel the clothing from her body, glancing at the clock. She had several hours to do as she pleased before shed have to shower and get ready for work. That’s when it dawned on her. What was her job? He had said bartend or his assistant. She groaned and flopped on her bed hoping that she would be bartending.

 

     At 7 o’clock sharp, Kate stepped out the front door of her father’s place, her long back coat thankfully covering her outfit. She had curled her hair once again and used a dark palette for her face. The only ounce of color on her was her red lipstick. Her heels clicked across the pavement as she thanked Kylo’s driver for picking her up. He simply nodded before closing her door. Once they began driving, Kate began to fidget. She pulled her business phone from her purse and inspected it, finding only 2 contacts in it. Kylo and "Work." She didn't recognize the number. She eventually moved on, finding just basic apps on the phone, nothing special.  
     The car came to a stop and the driver put the car in park. Kate glanced out the window to find that she wasn’t in front of the club like she thought she’d be. Instead, he had parked in front of some small businesses, most of them already closing. Kate waited, confused as the driver opened her door. The night air a bit chillier than the night before and the wind blew her hair into her face.  
     “Where are we?” Kate turned toward the driver, but it wasn’t the driver who responded.  
     “Where you will be working doll.” Kate turned to find Kylo walking from the shadows of the alley. He sported a sleek black suit, no color at all. He held his arm out to her, like a gentleman. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, wishing he wasn’t so god damn good looking. She could hate him easier.  
     He led her to the alley and down a few steps to the basement under a local clothing store. He slides a keycard from his pocket, holding it to the security mechanism on the door frame. A chirp signaled the door unlocking, and he pushed the door open. Kate’s breath caught in her throat as she stepped into the black interior of the basement. “Guilty Pleasure” was spelled out in red neon lights above an archway that led to a bar style room. From the archway, she could see the bar was a dark, almost black wood. Same colored wood stools sat on the floor in front of the bar and a couple table with chairs littered the room.  
     As he led her into the room, her attention was quickly drawn to the many, and I say many, leather pieces adorning the walls and floor of the room to her left. Another large archway led into the room, letting her get a good look at the room's contents. Her brain registered several pieces of furniture and items that hung on the wall. She blushed a deep red as the names of the BDSM pieces flooded her brain. Dear god what has she agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop myself from jumping straight into a sex scene but don't worry, it is coming.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is only proofread by me and Grammarly so please let me know if anything is misspelled or grammatically incorrect. I will always take constructive criticism/


	3. Sheep in the Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's first night working the bar has led to the edge of the rabbit's hole. Will she jump?

     “Kylo..” The words died in Kate’s throat as she glanced up at him. He was watching her carefully, gauging every move and emotion on her face. She swallowed roughly, unintentionally tightening her grip on his arm. “This… This is a dungeon… Isn’t it?” Her words came out quieter then she intended them too, making her sound so sheepish. But the way he stared at her, seeming to peer right into her, reminded her of the way he looked at her in the club. Like a wolf circling his prey, waiting for the right moment.

     “Yes,” was all he said. Leaving her with more questions then answers as her brain raced through thoughts as quickly as her heart beat in her chest. He offered her to bartend or to be his assistant. He never specified what kind of assistant, leaving her to assume a business one. Did he intend to use her as THAT kind of assistant?

     “And… I’m the bartender.” She intended to sound as if she was telling him she was only a bartender, but he could read her like an open book. She needed him to confirm it for her, to ease her mind on why she was here.

     “Yes, doll. You are to serve drinks to the high profile clientele that I host here. Many of these people trust me to keep what happens here, here. So I need you to listen closely.” Kylo guided her behind the short bar, gently tugging her coat off her shoulders. He took a moment to rake his eyes over her body, making her want to cover herself as he turned to hang her coat on a hook at the end of the bar. “Guest and employees require a keycard to gain access. You won’t be getting one until I decided whether or not you will continue to work here. As for now, you will arrive by my driver, you will only enter with me, and you will be escorted back to my driver by me.” Kylo slid a few sheets of paper that were resting on the bar in front of her. She opted to keep watching his as he continued to speak. “Each guest is allowed three alcoholic drinks. I don’t really care how you keep track because it’s your job, not mine. If you allow a guest to have as much as one extra drink, you will be fired. If you tell anyone where or what this place is, you will be fired. If you suck at your job..”

     “I will be fired,” Kate interrupted him. An amused look touched his features as she turned to look at the pages in front of her. He didn’t take her for being mouthy but for some reason he enjoyed it. Kate studied the first page, finding a list of usual drinks and recipes. The second page, however, listed a few drinks she had never heard of. “I bartended for a few years after high school. I know most these drinks.”

     “Good. You have about an hour before they will begin to show up so please familiarize yourself with the list of specialty drinks and where everything is. I will be here the whole night and a guard will be posted at the end of the bar. Last call is midnight, but don’t expect the place to clear out. Some linger here till about 2 am. If everything is in order and ready for the next shift, I will dismiss you.” After a few moments of silence between them, Kylo took his leave. He disappeared into the... dungeon. Kate shivered a bit thinking about him in there. She watched him disappear, only being able to see a small portion of the opposite wall of the room. She couldn’t see anything but about three feet of black colored wall. 

     Questions rattled around in Kate’s brain as she began prepping the bar. What all took place in that room? Did Kylo partake in the activities or was he simply a host? You surely have to have the experience to decide to run a place like this. Soon flashes of Kylo loosely holding a flogger as he stared down at her began to fill her head. No. No, she was NOT going to think about how amazing he would look in complete control over his willing captive.

 

     As men and women, mostly in suits, began to arrive, Kate had little time to think about Kylo as she fell back into the flow of serving drinks. Kate was rather good at taking several orders at a time, no need to write them down. She kept a small tally behind the bar for each person she served, most introduced themselves. But a few didn’t, leaving her no option but to write ‘girl with purple hair’ or ‘man with too many rings’ instead of names. 

     Kate was leaning on the bar, engaged in a conversation with a young girl when she felt eyes on her. Not the usual looks she got from patrons, but this feeling of every move she made was being intently watched, studied. She ignored it for a bit, trying to concentrate on holding her conversation while refilling a drink for another person. The conversation came to a halt as the man at the bar asked the girl to join him. She quickly excused herself, following him. Kate let her eyes follow them until they got to the large archway. There stood Kylo, of to the side of the archway, leaning on the wall. As soon as his eyes caught hers she had to remind herself to breathe. A few shaky breaths later, he turned, a smirk on his face as he strode into the next room. As Kate turned, she caught her guard looking at her curiously. She had almost forgotten he was there. Whatever he was going to ask died as another person approached the bar. She quickly composed herself, falling back into casual conversation with people at the bar. 

     Kate carefully washed some glasses, lightly humming to the music radiated from the other room. It was mostly heavy in bass like the music at the club, but it was slower paced. She was more than grateful for how loud it was. She couldn’t hear anything happening in the other room. She had caught a glimpse of floggers, paddles, canes, and some other impact play objects when she passed room when she arrived.

     Kate tried to not look in the direction of the room. As the night had progressed she had accidentally seen more then she bargained for. Never seeing any actual sex, Kate witnessed a woman in leather being pressed into the wall she could see as a man retrained and bound her arms behind her. After that, she caught a glimpse of a man on all fours being led around on a leash. Both times, she quickly averted her eyes. Even with clothes on, seeing them so vulnerable made her uneasy. Those sights were not for her eyes. 

 

     Last call came much quicker than she had expected it to. She became very busy, filling as many orders as quick as she could. Everyone was surprisingly patient as she made her way down the list of drinks in record time, only having to turn a few people away, handing them water instead. As the bar cleared, a young woman approached the bar. Kate recognized her as the woman who had been being restrained a bit ago. Kate tried to hold a steady look as she listened to the girl's order. Kate smiled and filled a glass with water, gently setting it in front of her. Upon seeing the water, the girl looked up to Kate.

     “I think this is a better choice.” The girl understood what Kate was saying. She had met her limit.  She simply apologized for the inconvenience and turned to walk away, water in hand. Kate paused momentarily as she looked at the girl’s bare back. Large bruises and welts bloomed across her back and shoulders. She once again felt eyes on her. She dropped her gaze and went to cleaning, trying so very hard to ignore the eyes burning holes in her. She finally gave up, looking to the archway. The sight of him made her feet stumble as she turned. He was leaned against the archway, hands in his pockets. He had lost the jacket and rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up, the top few buttons had been undone. It was like he knew she had a weak spot for that very look. She raked her eyes over him, taking in his casual, relaxed posture but had to steady herself when she looked into his eyes. He wore a stern expression, not angry but almost blank of any emotion, even if his eyes were full of tension. Kate quickly looked away, going back to cleaning, knowing full well that he continued to watch her.

     Kate glanced at the clock on the wall behind the bar. 12:45. She puffed her chest out a bit proudly as she inspected her work. It was cleaner than when she had arrived. She smiled, remembering her girl scout leaders drilling that phrase into their heads at a young age. 

     “Black looks good on you.” Kate jumped and jerked around to find Kylo very close to her. He was so close she had to crane her neck back in order to look at him properly. His signature smug look settled on his face as he gently pulled one of the arms clutched to Kate’s chest to his mouth. He gently kissed her knuckles, not dropping eye contact.

     “Thank you,” was all Kate could stammer out as he let go of her hand. She let it fall to her side, not really knowing what to do. He hadn’t spoken to her since the evening actually started but just watched her from afar.

     “Would you like to go home?” His stare held her in place as she watched amusement flicker across his face. “Or would you like to join me in the other room?” The question hung between them as Kate’s poor brain tried to process what he was saying to her. A heat slowly spread across her face and down her neck at the idea of simply going to that room. Let alone with Kylo.

     “I-I’ve never..” Kate turned her gaze away from him, suddenly feeling rather sheepish. Sure she knew some stuff about BDSM, but she’d never actually been a part of it.

     “Do you trust me, Kate?” She kept her eyes away from him, drawing in a shaky breath. He had never called her by her name, but by god, it sounded like heaven dripping in sin as it left his lips. A gentle, but firm hand took hold of her chin. He tipped her head back, bringing her eyes to him as he leaned into her, letting his other hand grip her hip. Kate suddenly realized she was trapped. He held her tightly, his body a solid wall between her and the bar exit. She was completely trapped but instead of feeling fear, she felt perfectly safe.

     “Yes, Sir.” Her voice was so quiet she wasn’t even sure if he heard her but by the lopsided grin now occupying his features, she guessed he had. He leaned down more, turning her head so he could put his lips right to her ear.

      “Good Girl.” At that moment, Kate realized that she would follow this man to the end of the earth to hear him utter those words to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but It was a nice place to leave off.


End file.
